<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every little bit helps by WinryOz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169063">Every little bit helps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryOz/pseuds/WinryOz'>WinryOz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Edward Nygma, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Drugs, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Top Edward Nygma, Top Oswald Cobblepot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryOz/pseuds/WinryOz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotham, a city where everything is possible and where you have to fight every day to survive. While Oswald Cobblepot returns in force, fate has different plans for him and Edward Nygma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot &amp; Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hospitality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I put a warning rape/non-con because of a scene that will be in chapter 3. I didn’t describe it much, being uncomfortable with it. I’d rather warn you.<br/>Plus, the title of this fanfiction is difficult to translate into English. In fact, it's like "The bird makes its nest" in French if I literally translate it. Do you think I can choose this title or I let "Every little bit helps"?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oswald Cobblepot was The King of Gotham and the underworld. He had struggled between Fish Mooney, Maroni, Don Falcone and the GCPD to get there, him, the simple umbrella boy. One could say that he was determined and that nothing resisted him. He had to betray, be betrayed, kill, survive and if he had to do it again, he would do it again. Indeed, it was difficult to find allies in this city and especially someone to trust. Oswald had only his mother, now deceased, and even though he had shared a few months with his father, he loved him just as much. Therefore, he found himself alone again in this jungle.<br/>
But what a surprise when he met this stupid scientist with glasses. Smart enough to give him information but dumb enough to not suspect his true intentions: to govern. At that time, Oswald wasn’t much in Gotham. Of course, he had acquired a reputation as a gangster but he aspired to much more. What he wanted was to be the mayor of Gotham while controlling the mafia. A bold goal but as his mother had often said, he would become a great man. However, he found hard to believe in that after her death. He had been completely wiped out and isolated from the world for a long time. Some even thought he was dead because he was inactive. But at the edge of the abyss, this annoying young man had surfaced and welcomed him home. Oswald did not like it at all, but little by little he had to admit that he was regaining his strength. But he didn’t trust that man yet. Why did he take care of him? Why did he insist on keeping him at home? He had the answers to his questions when his benefactor confessed to him that he had fallen in love with a new hobby, killing people. To perfect himself, he needed Oswald.</p><p>    Edward Nygma was a man whose boredom was never to reach him, lest he lose control of himself, or rather of his other himself. So when he saw Oswald Cobblepot showed up at the GCPD, he immediately rushed at him, trying to capture his attention, in vain. Bump into him in the middle of the forest, in agony, while he buried corpses, sounded like a second chance for him and he would do everything to seize it. He did not weigh heavily on his shoulder and fortunately for him, it was night when he had brought him home. This little man had rested in his bed for several days and panicked when he woke up. Mind you, waking up in an unknown place, in a bed and in pajamas that did not belong to him, Oswald had every right to panic.<br/>
So at the time of their alliance, Oswald helped Edward to advance in the criminal world and in exchange, he provided him with all he knew about the GCPD. Edward even had to search the archives room, that of Miss Kringle, whom he had unfortunately killed by accident, to find a particular file on the Arkham Asylum. Miss Kringle, Kristen Kringle... Oh he loved him and thought he had found someone like him. But it looks like he was mistaken. Sometimes he wondered if he was like everyone else and, of course, he had nothing to do with ordinary people. He was elsewhere and superior but all his colleagues belittled him and ignored his genius. He was fed up with all these idiots and even if he felt that Oswald did not take him totally seriously, he would show him that he was wrong to underestimate him.</p><p>"What are you going to do with these Arkham plans?" Edward asked.<br/>
"A man must know his city if he wishes to make his ascent" He replied, bent over the documents for an hour.<br/>
"Your ascension?"</p><p>Oswald took his nose out of all these papers and addressed a fake smile to Edward.</p><p>"You don’t need to know this, my friend, at least for now. If you would just go out and leave me to my plans now."</p><p>    Edward always sought to participate in Oswald’s plans, but he rejected him all the time. Yet he knew that he was connected to this man, that fate had put him on his way for something very important, a friend... If Oswald didn’t want him for his illegal activities, then he also would do without his help for a little while. Indeed, he had in mind to send Jim Gordon to Blackgate, whether Oswald liked it or not, since he cared only for this policeman. For weeks, he collected fake evidence against Gordon that he could not refute. Finally, he caught him and made him lose a lot more: Lee Thompkins. Edward was gloating in his corner until he saw Oswald at the prison, hidden under a long black coat.</p><p>"Where were you today?" He questioned him once he returned home.<br/>
"It’s none of your business" He replied, adjusting his tie.<br/>
"I saw you at the prison. Why?" Edward continued, insisting and determined to not be ignored this time.<br/>
"May I visit my dear Jim Gordon while you mind your own business?" Oswald said, glaring at him.</p><p>Edward thought he was strangling himself. He thought he got rid of Gordon but absolutely not, Oswald remained attached to this detective.</p><p>"Excuse me, Mr. Penguin, I just wanted to know how your day went" He calmly resumed.<br/>
"Well, you will be delighted to learn that he is innocent and that he intends to flush out the real culprit."</p><p>Once again, Edward had difficulty swallowing his saliva and coughing lightly.</p><p>"It’s horrible!" He lied. "Did he tell you who the murderer was?"<br/>
"Of course not, but now he has probably already escaped and is hiding at I don’t know where."</p><p>    In fact, Oswald had offered Jim the opportunity to hide at Van Dahl Manor. No one’s searched this place since he went down to Edward’s flat, until he got all his allies together. But while the scientist was on his way to work, someone took him into a dark alley away from sight. A gun to the back of his head, he didn’t dare call for help.</p><p>"I know it's you Nygma, and you’re going to pay for what you did" Jim Gordon's hoarse voice  exclaimed.<br/>
"I don’t think so" He replied, raising his hands when he felt the weapon pressing more firmly against his hair.<br/>
"I have all the evidence against you, you will not escape."</p><p>Then he took out his walkie-talkie and informed Bullock that he had him. His colleague immediately returned, leading him to the interrogation room of the police station. </p><p>"I am not responsible for my actions. I am clearly insane" Edward defended by laughing widely.<br/>
"You confess? But I know a place where fools like you rot" Bullock replied. "We nick you now!"</p><p>Harvey had already reported to Captain Barnes and he cleared Gordon. Nygma found himself in a police car, handcuffed.</p><p>"I didn’t even have time to warn... a good friend!" He complained.<br/>
"You have no friends, Nygma" Jim replied.<br/>
"And if you worry about your belongings, you won’t need them in Arkham" Bullock added, arriving in front of the asylum.</p><p>    Everything went very fast and he found himself with this striped uniform in the middle of individuals who had nothing to do with him. He knew that Oswald had already been in Arkham and he absolutely needed his help now. Fortunately for him, he read newspaper but was very unhappy to discover that Edward had framed Jim. Nevertheless, it showed some intelligence to deceive the GCPD to this extent. But he was annoyed with him. Gordon was his and despite their differences in the past, he always considered him as the brother he had never had. Except that he was about to make his return to town and his plan required Edward’s presence at his side.<br/>
To attract the attention of the whole population, he showed himself at a press conference at the GCPD and thanks to the secret documents that Edward had revealed to him, he humiliated the Gotham police and granted himself the favours of the inhabitants. The coup de grace was the announcement of his candidacy in the municipal elections and he intended to win by using all means, even the most dishonest. Over the days, the polls favored him and he used his criminal resources to pressure the director of the asylum. This evening, Edward was free without knowing how or why, but as soon as he saw Oswald’s limousine, he understood that a certain penguin was behind all this. </p><p>"Thank you very much, Oswald" He said, getting into the car.<br/>
"It is no big deal for a man like me, but I am very disappointed by the trick you played on Jim. Do not put your hands on him anymore, is that clear?"<br/>
"Very clear" He said, gulping. "But why did you helped me if I bother you so much?"<br/>
"My dear Edward" He began by putting his hand on his knee. "I understand that you did this for me, and I must say that your plan was very smart. That is why I need you for my election campaign."</p><p>    Edward was stunned by this announcement. Finally, Oswald wanted him to participate in one of his projects. He could not help but blush when his feathered friend made his remark about Gordon and thanked the sky that the limousine did not light enough. He was surprised to be at the Van Dahl Manor. To tell the truth, he had never been there and was very intimidated by the place facing his small apartment under the roofs of an old building. Oswald had taken care to gather Edward’s important belongings and offered him lodging here. He didn’t really have a choice but strangely, he didn’t mind and he was even touched by the kindness of his host. He was even more embarrassed when he discovered that his room was only a few steps away from Oswald’s and that only a corridor separated them. He was suddenly ashamed to have made Oswald sleep in his second-hand bed with him without caring for his comfort. The future mayor of Gotham, at least he hoped, picked up his belongings by his most loyal acolyte, a man named Gabe, who was not very intelligent but strong. The opposite of Edward.</p><p>"Thank you again for all you have done for me" He said before going to bed.<br/>
"Come on, that’s perfectly normal, Edward. After your hospitality, I had to repay you" He replied modestly by tapping his shoulder. </p><p>    He limped to his room and glanced at Edward who smiled tenderly. Oswald immediately felt a pinch in his heart and snuck under his warm sheets, alone. For his part, Edward found this bed far too big for one person. During the last few months, he had become accustomed to falling asleep to the rhythm of Oswald’s breathing, who pulled the blanket up to the nose. There he was alone and a thousand questions confused his mind. It was too good to be true, he would surely wake up in Arkham and realize that all this was just a wonderful dream. And what was his role in Oswald’s election? He turned the question in all directions but he could not find the answer to this riddle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In French, we have two ways of saying "you". The "you" for friends, family, someone you know. And the "you" as a mark of respect, someone we don’t know, someone we just met.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Oswald revealed his plan to him, after his endless hostage-taking of the bathroom to get ready, Edward had even had time to read a little book, he was dismayed. Indeed, Oswald relied on bribes to win hands down against his opponent. He also relied on honest votes but thanks to his money, he was sure to crush his competitor and assert himself as the new King of Gotham. Edward was obviously against these disloyal ways, but agreed anyway.<br/>    While Oswald moved around the city and conveyed poignant and vehement speeches, Edward was busy recalling all the bribes that Oswald distributed. He realized how little confidence he had in himself to win the election when he unearthed the very long list of corrupt votes. Throughout his campaign Oswald had no idea until the evening of the votes. Within minutes before the final count, when he had gathered a large crowd at the manor, Edward confessed everything to him. The Penguin exploded with rage, ready to have him shot down immediately by his henchman Butch, but when the presenter announced with a big smile the victory of Oswald Cobblepot, he stopped his order.</p>
<p>"I can't be bought, but I can be stolen with a glance. I'm worthless to one, but priceless to two. What am I?" Edward murmured.<br/>"Love" Oswald said, moved.<br/>"Satisfying as a sensation, isn’t it?"</p>
<p>    Oswald hugged him in his arms for the first time and held him very tight. He held back his tears of joy and his first act as mayor of Gotham was to appoint his chief of staff, Edward Nygma. He was very honored, unsure of himself but willing to help Oswald in his new official work.</p>
<p>"First of all, your first duty will be to read this" Oswald exclaimed once they found themselves in private. "Not very complicated reading for you" He added, passing him a book.<br/>"<em>“The art of dressing well, men”</em>" He read aloud. "Funny book" He commented, slightly annoyed.<br/>"It's only a basis in this vast field, but if you wish to enter the big league, you must change your clothes, my dear" He ordered by ignoring Edward's bad shape. "Oh and of course, I intend to help you fix it" He continued, pointing to his pants too short.</p>
<p>    He got a little upset but still took the time to read this stupid book. In the end, he understood what Oswald expected from him and they took a full afternoon to redo his wardrobe.</p>
<p>"My father taught me everything" Oswald explained, showing him how to knot a tie quickly and perfectly.<br/>"The brocade brings out your eyes" he advised him by bringing another tie near his face. "Look."<br/>"Well, you've already become an expert on the subject, Edward Nygma" He laughed, undoing his black tie.<br/>"Let me do it, Mr. Mayor" He replied, tying it around his pale neck.</p>
<p>    Oswald stiffened as soon as he felt this touch on him but did not push him away. When he had finished this task, Edward adjusted it one last time on his tense chest and smiled friendly. Oswald took a deep breath and laughed nervously as he rushed to his limo, followed closely by Edward. They greeted the crowd while whispering words in their ear, of which only they knew the exact content of these secret words. <br/>Be that as it may, they were inseparable and if one was without the other, the journalists had many questions. Then it was a very important day for Oswald as he had to visit an orphanage. He had always struggled with children who had not received enough love. Despite his mother’s lack of money, he had never lacked tenderness and even with his father whom he had known only a little time, he had had a very strong paternal connection with him. In such a short time, he had taught him so many beautiful lessons that he promised to share them with someone special one day. Upon his arrival in an elementary class, he immediately noticed a ten-year-old boy sitting alone while the other kids were seated around a large table.</p>
<p>"Hello young man, I am Oswald Cobblepot, the mayor of Gotham. What's your name?"</p>
<p>Instead of answering him verbally, he wrote his first name on a notebook around his neck.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you Martin" He continued, shaking his hand. "Why aren’t you with the other children?"</p>
<p>This time he wrote that he did not like them and that he had no friends but that he would like Oswald to be his friend because he was powerful. </p>
<p>"Listen to me, my boy. You cannot trust anyone in this world except yourself. And if you tell me everything you hear here, maybe we can become conspirators, okay?"</p>
<p>Martin acquiesced and went on an information hunt. In the meantime, Edward did his best to avoid all those children who made him uncomfortable. He wasn’t as good as Oswald at answering their stupid questions.</p>
<p>"Why are you tall?" A girl asked, touching his long leg.<br/>"First of all, you must be polite with me. Secondly, you don’t touch me and finally, I’m gonna crush you with that leg if you don’t take your dirty hands off right now!" He threatened to do so.<br/>"What is that?" A kid asked, pulling out his brand-new melon hat from his hands. "Where does it go?"<br/>"Give it back to me!" He whispered between his teeth, trying to get it back, in vain.</p>
<p>The child ran with through the hall towards Oswald.</p>
<p>"Mr. Mayor, look! It suits me, doesn’t it?" He asked him, putting it on his head.</p>
<p>His little head sank into it and he could see nothing for a moment.</p>
<p>"Well then, it’s all dark in there!" He added by took off it to look at the mayor while waiting for an answer.<br/>"I think it belongs to my dear chief of staff, but I am sure that in a few years, it will fit you like a glove" He replied.</p>
<p>At the same time Edward grabbed his hat and held it firmly in his hands. Oswald told the student to join the others if he wanted to survive but it didn’t really amuse Edward.</p>
<p>"Children" Oswald falsely sighed.<br/>"A source of nuisances" Edward said seriously.<br/>"Tell me, Ed" He went on, clearing his throat. "Are you free for dinner tonight?"<br/>"Completely free for you, Oswald. Eight o'clock? I’ll pick us up a nice bottle of wine."<br/>"That's perfect."</p>
<p>    The same evening Edward was a little late, which was not really his custom. Even fifteen minutes late was suspicious coming from him. He pretented a long detour he had made to get back to the manor and then they went to the table. But Oswald detected a fragrance on Edward whereas he never wore one. And even if he did, he wasn’t the type to want to smell cotton candy. Oswald did not prefer to ask him where this smell came from, but his plan for tonight fell through. He became frightened and obviously imagined that Edward had a girlfriend. After all, he knew about Miss Kringle, but he thought he had a certain affection for him in the gestures of his friend. Not like his relationship with Jim, no, that was something much stronger.</p>
<p>"You want to tell me something in particular?" Edward exclaimed while they were at dessert.<br/>"What? No, no, of course not. I just wanted to spend time with my chief of staff. And if I really had one thing to ask you, it would be to stop being formal between us. Do you agree?" <br/>"All right, Oswald" He accepted with a sip of wine.</p>
<p>    Edward looked into Oswald’s eyes so intensely that he blushed. He had always found the gazes of his host magnificent. Blue and translucent, sparkling and dark. He felt like he was out at sea in the middle of a storm when those eyes were staring at him.</p>
<p>"Fascinating" He murmured as he ran his hand beside his right eye. "Even your eyelid looks transparent."<br/>"Edward" He whispered, his cheek red, but not because of the alcohol. "Please don't be too formal with me." <br/>"I've always wondered if your eyes don't burn you because of the sun."<br/>"There's no sun in Gotham" He giggled.<br/>"That’s why you chose this city?" Edward laughed.<br/>"I was born with this city, its bricks are my bones, its rivers are my blood, and its grass is my flesh. Just like it's special to Jim, this town is..."<br/>"Still Gordon?" Nygma cut off by removing his hand, looking stern.<br/>"Excuse me?" He took offence.<br/>"I knew you still cared for him" He scolded as he walked out the door.<br/>"Wait! Where are you going?"<br/>"Where James Gordon will not be between us and where I can think of someone else!"</p>
<p>    On this he slammed the door and left Oswald, abashed, red with anger this time. Did he really just make a scene because of Jim Gordon? But why? What was his interest in hating him so much? On reflection, Oswald could not see where this hatred came from. Yet, before Edward developed his habit of killing people, Jim was one of the few policemen to treat him as his equal. That late evening alone, Oswald finished the bottle of wine and many other stronger alcohols. He fell down on the couch, drunk.</p>
<p>    Edward had spent the night in his old apartment, on the phone with a very nice woman. They had lost sight of each other for years but had just found themselves by chance when Edward chose a bottle of wine that would please Oswald. Isabella was one of her former classmates who agreed to hang out with him at the time, most of the time at the library in reality. After high school, they had taken different paths but Gotham had brought them together again.</p>
<p>"You can’t imagine how much this Gordon annoys me. Jim here, Jim there. I exist too!" He sniffed on the phone.<br/>"You wouldn’t be a little jealous?" She asked.<br/>"Me, jealous? No, that’s completely wrong!"<br/>"That’s an answer from someone jealous" She replied.<br/>"May I ask why you think I’m jealous?"<br/>"Perhaps because you have feelings for this man whose name you refuse to tell me?"</p>
<p>Edward remained speechless before resuming:</p>
<p>"I totally screwed up tonight. I acted like a complete idiot."<br/>"Don’t say that, remind me who won all the science competitions in high school? Just apologize and everything will be all right."<br/>"You’re right. I’ll see you tomorrow, 12 o'clock in front of the town hall?" He asked, wiping his tears.<br/>"OK, see you tomorrow, Ed."</p>
<p>He hung up and during the night he thought of all the ways in which he could be forgiven.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning rape/non-con in this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His lunch break arrived quickly. Oswald had shown himself very late at the town hall and avoided him. He hadn’t even deigned to raise his head when Edward brought him the day’s schedule. He had decided to stay in his office all day until he apologized. Edward went to eat with Isabella and despite his gloomy mood, she made him laugh. They chatted about everything but of course he deliberately omitted the criminal part of his life. She was just passing through town for work, but she had a surprising idea to help Edward on his sentimental quest. Oswald, for his part, went to the GCPD to talk to Jim. He needed to talk to him and have his good advice.</p>
<p>"Oswald, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?" Gordon said, back to him.<br/>"What a good detective you are, my step must betray my arrival" He replied.<br/>"Especially your smell, part dandy, part snake" He explained, turning towards him.<br/>"I am more refined than that! You see, there is this person in my entourage who keeps being kind and friendly to me, but as you know, it’s been complicated for me to show him my feelings since... since Arkham."<br/>"You should tell him, he will understand."<br/>"Jim, you are the only one who knows and you know how much I suffer."<br/>"Jerome is dead" Gordon recalled.<br/>"You killed him" He said, coming closer. "I owe you a favor, a great favor. But for now, let me offer you a good meal."<br/>"Fine, but after you’ll leave."</p>
<p>    They ate in a luxurious restaurant run by Oswald’s associates and when they remembered the past, his gaze was drawn to passers-by on the street. On Edward’s arm, a young blonde woman laughed and looked at him with love. She even tightened her embrace against him and put her head on his shoulder. Oswald immediately paid the bill and violently seized Jim. </p>
<p>"Who is she?" He became angry.<br/>"It seems that Nygma has found someone as crazy as him."<br/>"I don't allow you to say that!" He warned. "I'll know if he had someone... Come, let's go see them."</p>
<p>    He forced Jim into his ridiculous little game and pretended to chat intimately with him while caressing his shoulder. Edward saw him on the sidewalk across the street and they exchanged an interrogative look. Oswald annoyed him even more when he tiptoed to whisper small words to Jim. This one sniggered, he actually told him an absurd joke about Harvey Dent. Edward simmered with rage and he reached his level of childishness by passing his thin fingers through Isabella’s blond hair and laid a kiss on her neck. Edward and Oswald had been looking at each other this whole time. The latter set out to meet them. That is what every good mayor does to his citizens after all.</p>
<p>"To whom do I have the honour since Mr. Nygma does not seem to decide to introduce you?" He asked. <br/>"Isabella, a friend."<br/>"Of course you are" He replied, smiling hypocritically. "I’m sure you’ve heard of detective James Gordon."<br/>"No offense to detective Gordon, but you are much more famous, Mr. Mayor. Isn’t that right, Eddie?"<br/>"I work with him every day, you know." He said. "Oh but I forgot, I'm only the chief of staff."</p>
<p>Oswald growled and turned his attention to the policeman.</p>
<p>"It’s so kind of you to give me your precious time. If you’ll excuse me, I have work to do."</p>
<p>    He greeted them with a nod but gave Edward a bad look. His friend was to join fellow librarians and he observed Oswald limped away more and more. He quickly caught up to him after long strides.</p>
<p>"Wait for me, Oswald."<br/>"Why? You seemed in very good company."<br/>"You too" He replied. "Please listen to me!" He added, noting that Oswald was accelerating despite his handicap.<br/>"No, you will listen to me. You dare to talk to me as if I was nothing, then you play the... the... the lovers with the first coming!" He screamed, pointing at him.<br/>"Excuse me? I have the right to make my life since you spend all your time in the arms of Jim Gordon!" Edward said.<br/>"Excuse me, mister-the-most-intelligent-man-in-Gotham, but if you hadn’t already understood, Jim and I are old friends!"<br/>"I can start a war or end one. I can give you the strengh of heroes or leave you powerless. I might be snared with a glance but no force can compel me to stay. What am I?"<br/>"I haven't time for your riddles" Oswald sighed.<br/>"I know you don’t like it, but..."<br/>"Forget it for now, we have work to do and prepare to get your hands dirty."</p>
<p>    He took him from alleys to alleys and they snuck into the back of a shop. After having crossed long corridors, Edward suspected that this building had been studied in the image of a labyrinth, they fell face to face with two men tied up and already damaged.</p>
<p>"These two tried to steal from me. So you don’t see any trouble torturing them. Victor is busy" He said coldly.<br/>"If you let me talk to you afterwards, it's all right."</p>
<p>    So Edward took care of the dirty business. He took care to take off his jacket and roll up his sleeves but he knew that he would be covered with blood. Oswald settled comfortably in an armchair and became impatient. He wanted to see how far Edward was willing to go for him. The latter preferred to kill with a bullet and to get rid of the body quickly but there, to torture people seemed more complicated to him. Oswald enjoyed it when he did it himself, he was particularly good at this task. Edward felt his annoyance, but what bothered him most was the distant between them.<br/>    Indeed, Oswald did not give him any word, he sighed from time to time while he had to torture these two scammers. First he tore off their nails, which he found horrid, and then he severed some of their fingers. He took deep breaths before every action. He definitely did not have enough experience in this area but hoped to make progress. He felt that he had made them suffer enough.</p>
<p>"It’s enough there, isn’t it?" Edward exclaimed.<br/>"Kill them" He ordered, sweeping the air with his hand. </p>
<p>    Edward couldn’t believe it. All that fuss for nothing. He slaughtered them, ending their suffering. Blood splashed on his glasses and on his face, eventually covering his whole body with red. He grumbled but Oswald ignored it. He had stared at him all this time, analyzing his every movement. His way of breathing, of straightening, of threatening the two individuals.</p>
<p>    Oswald brought his car and they went back to the manor. Edward immediately cloister himself in the bathroom, about to pass out and vomit. He frantically rubbed his whole body, irritated himself, scratched himself until all traces of blood disappeared. His reflection mocked him, unable to apologize, unable to confess his feelings, and his little scheme of jealousy with Isabella had only made things worse. Stupid Edward. He wore a clean shirt and found Oswald sitting on the couch, contemplating the fireplace. He cleared his throat but as the mayor did not react, he came to sit by his side. Oswald did everything he could to ignore Edward’s wonderful shower gel smell. </p>
<p>"Oswald" He began. "I really apologize for last night. I don’t know what took me to act like that."<br/>"Why do you hate Jim?" He asked him, crossing his legs.<br/>"He's a cop, we are criminals" Edward replied logically.<br/>"Why him in particular?"</p>
<p>    Edward hesitated, he was afraid of his feelings and Oswald’s reaction, but even when Oswald was angry, his eyes still shone when he looked at him. He wanted to believe in this flame and Oswald’s blushes, his smiles and his sweet words. But deep down, he was terrified of this upheaval in his life. He already had to manage his double personality and now he felt like he was in a thousand pieces. </p>
<p>"He’s too close to you, don’t you find that suspicious?" He finally said.<br/>"He would be dead already if he were. Tell me the truth, Edward, you can tell me anything."<br/>"I'm just being careful" He said. "We cannot trust him entirely. Remember that I worked with him."<br/>"But I trust him, that should be enough for you to not distrust him."<br/>"I can sneak up on you or be right in front of you without you knowing. But when I reveal myself you will never be the same. What am I?" <br/>"I don’t care, Ed" He said. "What I want you to understand is that he's only my friend and you are my best friend."<br/>"Betrayal" He mumbled, even if he was flattered by his announcement. "Oswald, I would do anything for you. You can always count on me" He admitted.</p>
<p>    Penguin could not help smiling, rediscovering his tender friendship with Edward. He took him in his arms and felt his heart beat so hard. “I hope Edward doesn’t hear it” he said to himself. But when Edward slipped his hand into the bottom of his back, Oswald straightened out and panicked. Nygma immediately brought him a glass of water, without understanding what had just happened to him.</p>
<p>"I can’t tell you" Oswald sniffing on his shoulder. <br/>"You have nothing to be ashamed of. Can I do something?"<br/>"No" He cried.</p>
<p>Edward fondled his thin black hair, stuffing his long fingers into this bird’s nest. Little by little, while rocking him in his arms, Oswald calmed down and his breathing too.</p>
<p>"Jim knows" He murmured between two sobs.</p>
<p>    Edward began to understand the relationship between Oswald and the policeman. He would have liked to help him but it seemed that Gordon had preceded him on this point. He knew nothing more tonight, but he accepted the idea that the detective was indeed friend with the mayor of Gotham. After all, they had known each other for a long time and Oswald bragged about helping Jim with some of the investigations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jim" Edward greeted. "May I speak with you?"<br/>"What do you want, Nygma?" He replied.<br/>"What I want, the poor have, the rich need, and if you eat it you'll die. What am I?"<br/>"Nothing" He sighed.<br/>"I've just come to tell you that if you hurt Oswald, since you are friends, you will have to deal with me" He smiled.<br/>"Threats?"<br/>"What do you know and I don’t?" He continued.<br/>"Many things" He replied, frowning.<br/>"No, what only you know, “Jim knows”, what does that mean?"<br/>"It's not me to tell you" Gordon replied, realizing what he was talking about.<br/>"Come on, Jimbo, give me a clue."<br/>"Ask him about Arkham" He concluded by entering his office.</p>
<p>Edward rushed to the town hall and, despite Oswald’s meeting, broke into the hall, interrupting important bussiness.</p>
<p>"These plans of Arkham that you asked me weeks ago, what is it for you?" He asked him.<br/>"Later, Edward. You can see that we are very busy" He said, showing the Wayne Enterprises group of employees in his office. "Please excuse him."</p>
<p>    However, Edward could not find himself alone with Oswald until the same evening at the manor. He felt him annoyed and took care of him. Edward started cooking. Although he was a good cook, Edward had never prepared Hungarian dishes so he was very careful to follow all the steps of Miss Kapelput’s goulash recipe. According to Oswald, he had done rather well and thanked him for this delicate attention.</p>
<p>"Tell me, Oswald, can you please tell me about Arkham?" Edward asked.<br/>"You have been there, though, it's an asylum..."<br/>"I know, but what happened in Arkham when you were there?" He interrupted him.</p>
<p>Oswald stopped eating, his fork quivered in his hand. He stared at Edward and asked him to repeat his question. He did and Oswald jumped.</p>
<p>"Who told you about this?" He finally asked.<br/>"Gordon, I wanted to know..."<br/>"You don’t have to know that!" He yelled, hitting his fist on the table.<br/>"I’m sorry, Oswald. I just want to help you" He said, putting his hand on his.<br/>"You can’t" He whispered while sniffing.<br/>"Explain to me then, I want to understand. I want to be there for you" Edward assured.</p>
<p>Oswald drunk a glass of whisky in one go before to take Edward's hand on his.</p>
<p>"When I was in Arkham" He began. "There were things that happened that I didn't want. I could handle the punchs, the provocations, but one night, one of the inmates came into my room and... and... and he undressed me and... and... and he touched me" He confessed in a low voice, melting into tears.<br/>"Oswald..."<br/>"He stuck to me without clothes too, and he kept touching me" He continued, seeing the awful images of his attacker, his hand on his soft penis. "I screamed, I screamed so much Edward, but he had already put his hands elsewhere when the guards arrived... and Jim killed Jerome" He burst out.</p>
<p>    He could not imagine how much Oswald had suffered and promised to do everything to protect him. He gagged when he heard this tragedy. Oswald had the vision misted up by his tears, the hearing torn by his sobs and the sens of smell conquered by the soothing smell of Edward who had immediately taken him in his arms. He was very careful to only caressed his hair and realized his mistake the last time. Everything became clear in his mind, Jim had avenged Oswald and suddenly Edward wanted to thank Gordon for eliminating this dangerous psychopath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oswald had spent much of the night in Edward’s arms. He was not ashamed of his tears and was even known for his strong emotions. When he was a kid, he had fits as soon as we touched him, and he was even violent with his classmates who were pushing him. He preferred to call them tyrants since they spent their time harassing him. But he always defended himself, alone against the world. Every time he came home from school covered in bruises, he would tell his mother that he had tripped, that he had fallen from a tree rescuing a bird, that sort of thing. In reality, he took every day, but he also beat them, throwing himself at his tyrants as soon as he had the opportunity. School had been for him a place where he had to survive.<br/>     He had asked Edward to play the piano and sing for him as his mother did. Edward had applied himself and had started singing again as many times as Oswald had wished. He had even taught him some chords and accompanied him to the singing. The clock was ticking, but in his condition, he didn’t want to be alone. He would have liked to sleep with Edward as when he had welcomed him home but he did not dare ask him since he had realized that he loved him. One thing leading to another, he had fallen in love with him without really realizing it. But now he was sure.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Edward suggested.</p>
<p>Oswald whined and accepted by clinging to Edward’s shirt. This man read his mind and knew exactly how to take care of him. When Oswald stuck to him like that, Edward had become accustomed to rocking him in his arms.</p>
<p>"I strike where you lie, death's gentle cousin. What am I?" He asked calmly while tucking Oswald in.<br/>"Sleep" He replied after a time of reflection.<br/>"You see you can find the answers to my riddles, Ozzie" He said, kissing his forehead.</p>
<p>Edward sat on a soft armchair next to the bed and took Oswald’s hand.</p>
<p>"You stay with me?" Penguin’s little voice said.<br/>"Of course I do, my little bird. I’m not leaving, never."</p>
<p>    Reassured, Oswald fell asleep holding Edward’s big hand. He could not really sleep, troubled by his nascent feelings, and enraged at the idea that Oswald had been so badly hurt. If he could have brought Jerome back to life, he would have killed him over and over again. <br/>    Edward had no idea that, in formulating this thought, someone was playing Frankenstein on the other side of the city and had just resuscitated the body of Jerome Valeska. During the night, he gathered his two former acolytes, Jervis Tetch and Jonathan Crane. The gang of J’s was ready to get back on top of things and expected to terrorize Gotham. Crane did an even more frightening new toxin and was already having fun spreading it on many inhabitants, especially the rich. Tetch hypnotized them to get a lot of money while Jerome was looking for information about a certain Xander Wilde. He found him quickly and even though he had armed himself with the GCPD to protect himself, Jerome had captured him in his bunker. Early in the morning Jim came at Van Dahl Manor and was astonished to see Nygma open the door. Oswald didn't sleep a lot and choked when he heard the terrible new.</p>
<p>"Kill him, kill him again, Jim!" He ordered. "He's a maniac!"<br/>"I intend"<br/> "He won’t come near you" Edward added, taking his gun. "Follow me, Jimbo. I know where to find him."</p>
<p>Even if Jerome had found the famous Xander Wilde, he had to say that it had been a very difficult task. Indeed, under this false name was actually hiding his twin brother Jeremiah, and he had been hiding for years in an underground labyrinth designed by his genius and that of people like Edward Nygma whose intelligence was no longer to be proved. So it was natural that Edward took Gordon to this secret place, and he walked there with perfect ease. At the same time, they heard screams but only had time to see Jerome running away with his twin who was calling for help. His assistant Ecco could not rescue him in time and they lost track of Jerome.</p>
<p>"I just heard he was going to visit an old friend, a certain Pengy? Penguin? Do you have any idea who that might be?" She informed them.</p>
<p>Edward felt his heart fall into his chest and took the wheel of the police car. He didn't respect speed restrictions, ran all the red lights and used shortcuts to get to the manor as quickly as possible.</p>
<p>"Oswald!" He screamed, opening the door.<br/>"But who do we have here?" Jervis exclaimed. "Is it not detective Gordon, The Riddler and your brother’s assistant?"<br/>"The more the merrier" Jerome laughed. "Do you remember me, Jim? Because I remember your gun!"</p>
<p>Edward was about to throw himself upon him when Valeska drew his weapon, Tetch likewise, and Jonathan his terror vaporizer. So he took a step back but it caught Jerome’s attention.</p>
<p>"Why is he so mysterious*? He’s the one who yelled earlier?"<br/>"Some flee me, others want to deceive me. But we will end up meeting. What am I?"</p>
<p>Jerome burst out laughing and it was the most strident sound Edward had ever heard. Then he was serious in the blink of an eye, terrifying, and his smile was distorted by the long scar that bordered his face. <br/>    Oswald was brought in, gagged and tied up. Edward immediately noticed that he was wounded. He was sobbing too. From now on, they all had to be very careful about their next actions. Jeremiah also suffered the same fate as Oswald. Edward exchanged a look with Jim and Ecco and without further ado, Gordon was the first to shoot but he hasn’t reached Jerome. He even laughed louder and threw himself on Oswald, tackling him to the ground. He screamed through his gag, getting scared. Jerome kicked him and at the other end of the room, Edward jumped on this maniac, removing him from Oswald’s body. He struck him several times, but Jerome and Crane stunned him. As for Ecco, she untied Jeremiah and they helped Nygma while Jim captured Tetch. Gordon had had time to call for reinforcements, who arrived quickly.<br/>    But meanwhile, Crane threw a veil of his toxin on Oswald and he had visions of his worst nightmare: back in Arkham, locked in his cell with Jerome. He saw him everywhere, ready to hurt him. Oswald had taken refuge in the arms of the first to come, that is Jim, screaming to death. Then he heard a big boom, the sound of a bullet and everything disappeared. Edward raised and shot Jerome in cold blood, right in the middle of his forehead. Oswald’s mouth was open, unable to utter a single word. He was looking at Edward, then Jerome’s body, and so on. <br/>    He almost fell to the ground, but Jim caught him by the arm and Edward straightened him out. Instinctively, Oswald clung to his chief of staff’s shirt, as if this gesture kept him on Earth. Jerome’s body was lying at home, Crane and Tetch were under control but yet Oswald was scared, not because of the toxin but the fact that Valeska was able to get into his house so easily, it terrified him.</p>
<p>    As he was still agitated and looking from right to left, Edward took his pulse and inspected his pupils: Oswald was clearly in shock. A team was there, but he wanted to stay with Edward. He convinced the GCPD to leave him with him, once Jerome’s body was taken away of course. He carried Oswald to his bed and wrapped him in his blanket.</p>
<p>"You saved me" He said.<br/>"They can break me without being held. They give me, and then they take me away. You can use me to deceive, but if you hold me, I am the greatest gift. What am I?"<br/>"I don’t know" He replied weakly.<br/>"A promise."</p>
<p>    He made him a cup of tea and he smiled thanks to his humor. Edward used to deal with dead people when he worked at the GCPD, but when he observed him, he noticed that his condition was improving. Therefore he authorized him to go to the town hall after having lightened his schedule of the day. The newspapers had already seized the case, but Oswald refused to testify and let Gordon deal with it. In the late morning, he received a visit, it was Jeremiah Valeska. He asked Ecco to leave him alone with the mayor. </p>
<p>"I have nothing to do with Jerome, Mr. Mayor. I have spent my life running away from him."<br/>"I understand. You and your friend Ecco can now return to live in society" Oswald replied.<br/>"You know, Ecco is the only person who fully understands me" He admitted. "She's fantastic."<br/>"It’s a chance to have someone like her by your side, especially in Gotham" Oswald smiles. "I envy you a little" He confessed.<br/>"Yet you also have that person around you."</p>
<p>    Oswald blushed and laughed nervously. He quickly changed the subject of conversation and became interested in Jeremiah’s inventions that could be implemented for the city. They concluded the deal with a meeting with Wayne Enterprises.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Ecco calmly waited in Edward’s office and learned that he had helped design the bunker.</p>
<p>"At the time, I hadn't met Mr. Valeska and intermediaries called me to help them."<br/>"Thank you" She said. "It will be difficult for him to come back to live in the city."<br/>"And what are you going to do?" He asked.<br/>"I follow him wherever he goes."</p>
<p>Jeremiah left Oswald’s office and they exchanged a friendly handshake.</p>
<p>"Marry him" Edward whispered to her before to greeted them.</p>
<p>Ecco was troubled but at that moment she understood why he was called the-most-intelligent-man-in-Gotham.</p>
<p>Edward immediately noticed that Oswald didn't want to look at him. He also avoided contact and discussion. He was unable to stand still when he walked into his office and Edward heard him pacing up and down during all the day.</p>
<p>"Are you sure everything is okay?" He asked him. "We can go back to the manor if you want."<br/>"Yes yes, don’t worry, Edward" He replied quickly.</p>
<p>    Nevertheless, Oswald’s lips were restless without him being able to pronounce the rest of his sentence. Edward was waiting to see if it would come out, but the mayor remained silent. Nygma frowned and used his calculating mind. Then he took Oswald’s hand and he jumped, his pupils dilated. This time, he was caught by Edward’s gaze, he blushed and smiled like a child in front of a candy. Without a word, Edward let go of his hand and left the town hall, the grave face.  <br/>    He took deep breaths on the way, walking like an automaton to the manor. He climbed the stairs two by two and refuged in the bathroom. Without further ado, he rinsed his face with fresh water, but when he raised his head, he saw him in the mirror. His alter ego, his other him, The Riddler. Edward used him to kill, play with the GCPD too and sometimes even when he was in Oswald’s criminal plans. He let few people see his two personalities and ultimately, only Oswald was really aware of his different facets. He slapped himself, covered his ears but his voice resonated in his head. “Weak, weak, weak!”. Edward searched in his medicine and swallowed two capsules that helped him put the pieces back together. Then he heard the front door open and recognized Oswald’s limping step. He called him and, inflicting one last slap to himself, Edward found him,  smiling.</p>
<p>"I was worried, you suddenly left " Oswald exclaimed.<br/>"Some urgent things to settle" He replied.</p>
<p>    He couldn’t tell him the truth. His pupils dilated, his body hair bristling, his cheeks reddish, his smile embarrassed and above all, his pulse accelerated. All the signs were there and he cursed his intelligence. He had all the clues in front of him but didn’t want to believe it. Oswald couldn’t be in love with him. And the worst part of it all, his own heart rate was high and he couldn’t help but smile when he saw him.</p>
<p>"In fact there is something that I need to tell you. Something very important" He began slowly.<br/>"What is it Oswald?" He asked while the mayor searched his words.<br/>"Ed, a man comes to a crossroads in his life, and he has to make a choice. Does he choose safety and cowardice or does he opt for courage and risk everything? I choose courage. What I'm trying to say is... The thing I've been wanting to tell you all day long is... I love you" He said.</p>
<p>Edward let himself slide along the wall, his face buried in his hands and rubbed his eyelids.</p>
<p>"Edward... please say something" He continued.<br/>"Shut up!" He barked. "You can't love me, I don't want to!"</p>
<p>Oswald held back his tears, but they escaped him. He knelt beside him and continued:</p>
<p>"You need me, Edward Nygma. Just as I need you. You cannot have one without the other. When I met you, you were a nervous, jittery loser. You were nothing. I created Edward Nygma. And I am the only one in this world who truly sees you as you are. Who you can still become."</p>
<p>Edward raised his head and stared at him seriously, and then he strongly insisted on each of his words:</p>
<p>"I don't love you, Oswald."</p>
<p>He felt as if he was being stabbed in the heart and his sobs crossed his throat. Edward rose but Oswald tried to cling to his jacket, in vain. While he was about to leave, Oswald screamed behind him.</p>
<p>"Penguin saw you, Ed. He was the only one. He made you! There is no Ed Nygma without the Penguin!" </p>
<p>    But this did not stop Edward, determined to move on. He waited until nightfall to rob a several pharmacy and found a deserted dead end. Mechanically, he took a mixture of highly dosed drugs and injected himself a powerful drug with a syringe. In a few seconds, he collapsed and soared while the rain began to fall. He saw lights, neon lights and now he heard laughs but did not know where they came from. Even though he was on the ground, he was dizzy and spit on the concrete of the city.<br/>    Suddenly the sky turned red and a man appeared. It was Oswald but not him. A voice in his head whispered to him to catch him, so he get back on his feet with difficulty and took his arm. But all he had was air between his fingers. Edward tried to put his hand on his shoulder but he went up in smoke. This shadow began to run, laughing, a laugh that had nothing to do with Oswald’s, so Edward threw himself at him, unable to catch him.</p>
<p>"I have two eyes but I can’t see. Who am I?" His hallucination exclaimed in a rusty voice.<br/>"A blind man!" He screamed.<br/>"Wrong, it's Edward Nygma" He replied, rising into the sky.</p>
<p>So he evaporated and abandoned Edward, who was completely drugged and screaming against himself.</p>
<p>As for Oswald, he had called Barbara, and she immediately came.</p>
<p>"Come on, Ozzie, men are assholes! I chased after Jim and now it’s him who comes all the time to ask me for information" She comforts him by serving him another drink.<br/>"You don't understand, he will never speak to me again" He replied in his tears.<br/>"Don't cry for this bastard. I'll make you meet men and you'll see, it will pass."<br/>"But I want him!" He cried, drinking his third glass of alcohol.<br/>"Listen aunt Babs" She sighed, answering the phone. "What? Okay, I’m coming. Sorry Ozzie, a shooting at The Sirens, it's Gotham. Call me later."</p>
<p>From that moment on, everything changed for Oswald. He no longer counted the number of drinks he drank or the time he had spent crying. Everything he saw reminded him of Edward. Edward and his stupid books. Edward and his stupid chess. Edward and his stupid riddles.</p>
<p>In the dark alley, Edward confronted himself, helpless in this situation. He laughed then cried of despair in the same minute as he was lost. The rain was now very heavy and he could not see much except the big drops of water on his glasses.</p>
<p>"Don’t tell me what to do!" He yelled. "Go away, I don’t love him. I don’t know how to do it!"<br/>"But I love him, so we’ll go and see him" The voice in his brain replied. "You’re scared. Coward. Let me show you how much we agree on this little man for once. Except I’m not afraid."<br/>"What do you want?" Edward asked.<br/>"Showing you that you also love him, that you want to make him happy and to fill him completely because he is the only one who accepts and desires us." His alter ego whispered.<br/>"Oswald was right. He's the only one..." He softly said.</p>
<p>When he discreetly came back to the manor, Edward thought at first that he was alone then he heard a little melody. The closer he got to the living room, the more it made sense.  </p>
<p><em>"He's fierce in my dreams, seizing my guts. He floats me with dread, soaked in soul. He swims in my eyes by the bed. Poor myself over him, moon spilling it. And I wake up alone..."</em><br/>"Oswald?"</p>
<p>The latter turned towards him and resumed from the beginning his little song by drinking an umpteenth shot of vodka.</p>
<p>"What did I do? I’m so sorry, Oswald."<br/>"You were horrible!" He exclaimed, stumbling. "And I want a dog" He added. "And my mother! At least she loved me... What are you doing here, riddle man?" He got angry.<br/>"I have come to apologize. Put the glass down" He said, removing it from his hands.<br/>"No. I know you. There's something else going on. Something else brought you here" He replied, fulminating against him.</p>
<p>    He tiptoed and tried to take it back, but Edward raised his arm higher. At this moment Edward wanted to kiss him but held back. Oswald was still struggling to get his drink back and uttered a loud cry when Edward drunk it. He felt the hot liquid running down his throat and it made him feel great. Oswald’s screams did not stop, and he continued to insult him. But he took his breath away when suddenly Edward hugged him. He cradled him, whispered to him to calm down and listen to him. Oswald was already squeezing his jacket in his fists.</p>
<p>"Oswald, I accept you for the person that you are. Just as you accept me for the cold logician that I am." He whispered in his ear.</p>
<p>He crumpled Edward’s jacket so hard in his palms, and when he swallowed a sob, he articulated:</p>
<p>"My mother used to tell me: “Life only gives you one true love, Oswald. When you find it, run to it”."<br/>"You said yourself that there is no Ed Nygma without the Penguin" He replied, caressing his raven- haired.</p>
<p>    Oswald looked into his eyes, his eyes tearing with joy. He closed them while smiling and wished to stayed in this beautiful dream forever. He could even feel the warmth of Edward’s gentle hands against his cheeks, offering him a kiss, the first for Oswald. Then he knew he was not dreaming and his tears dripped to the corners of his eyes. It was so strange to him, he had never done this and had convinced himself that it would not happen. Until this riddle came into his life. Until Edward Nygma entered his heart and provoked fireworks by offering him this kiss as sweet as the feathers of an angel.</p>
<p>"Perhaps, Edward... We really are meant for each other" He whispered.<br/>"I will make sure of that, my little bird" He replied, wiping away his tears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*In french, The Riddler is called "L'Homme-Mystère" (Literally, it's: "The Mystery Man").</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cuddle time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward Nygma was a happy man. He learned to live by accepting himself and was very curious. To satisfy his curiosity, he had begun a new collection of books on a subject he looked forward to explore deeply. And from an anatomical point of view, it enriched his knowledge. It was out of the question for him to lose his status as the smartest man in Gotham. In fact, he enjoyed competing with Lucius Fox and felt victorious every time he admitted defeat. Edward loved to be flattered so when Oswald was complimenting him on his grey matter, he wanted to jump on him but it was more complicated than that to touch his little penguin. Indeed, the mayor of Gotham had trouble with physical contact and was not very tactile except with Edward, and just for hugs.<br/>    Edward understood that he needed time and he did not want to rush him. When he thought about it, he thought that even if Oswald didn’t want this kind of relationship, he didn’t care because he loved him. So they had started sleeping together but not every night. Oswald cared about his intimacy. Edward had noticed that he was also very modest. He hid under layers of luxurious clothing and never showed him his body while Edward slept shirtless and simply walked around in pajamas and tank top in the manor.</p>
<p>One evening, Oswald suffered a terrible contraction in his injured leg and fell to the ground. He tried to get up, in vain. He always had pain in his leg but thanks to his cane, he found it largely bearable. But sometimes, because of the weather, he had violent burns and pinched his lips together  to not scream in pain.</p>
<p>"Oswald!" Edward exclaimed as he went down the stairs. "Take my hand."<br/>"I can get up on my own" He replied.</p>
<p>He was unable even after several attempts and felt ashamed. Edward carried him without the slightest effort and placed him delicately on the couch.</p>
<p>"Let me look" He said, pulling the bottom of his pants up.</p>
<p>Oswald wriggled, awfully embarrassed that anyone could see his vile wound, especially Edward.</p>
<p>"Wait!" He stopped him. "It's not beautiful to see, you'll be disgusted."<br/>"Nothing of you disgust me, Oswald" He replied, rolling up his pants.<br/>"No, it's really horrible!"<br/>"Don’t act like a child!" Edward said. "I want to see your leg, please."</p>
<p>Oswald finally accepted but he looked away when Edward discovered his wound. Indeed, his leg was marked by large, very deep scars, but he didn’t care. He was especially scared when Oswald collapsed to the ground.</p>
<p>"Are you in pain?" Edward asked.</p>
<p>Oswald acquiesced without ever looking at him.</p>
<p>"Bring me ice for the pain" He said.<br/>"Wrong, you need warmth to soothe it" He replied, gently placing his hand on it. </p>
<p>Oswald jumped but tried to calm down.</p>
<p>"It’s just me" Edward whispered while he caressed his leg.</p>
<p>The Penguin breathed very hard and watched him do, tense and hypnotized, but had to admit that Edward was doing it well. The latter divinely massaged his leg so Oswald settled down a little on the couch. Edward knew it was a very sensitive area for him so he was very careful with his movements. Finally, he was delighted to see that Oswald liked it.</p>
<p>    The more time passed, the more they discovered themselves. But Oswald did not find himself attractive and this curbed him in his demonstrations of love. He had always found Edward so attractive, so charismatic that sometimes he pinched himself to be sure to not dream. Not at all, Edward Nygma was his partner despite all the defects he had. So one evening, Edward summoned him for a very important fuss. Oswald was just wearing his plaid pajamas and he told him to sit in front of a blackboard. Then he began to write on it with white chalk and name the list of everything he loved about him.</p>
<p>"Your eyes and your winks, your adorable freckles, your angelic smile, your soft hair... your pale skin and your small size that makes you tiptoe to kiss me" He enumerated. "Your sensitivity, your big heart. Oh and your elegance, Oswald! But especially your bewitching scent. Let me guess... cologne, white musk and a fruity note... apple" He continued, inhaling his skin.</p>
<p>    Little by little, Oswald became red peony and smiled like a cat. He stayed in Edward’s arms, purring against his chest. Oswald felt loved and began to ignore his physique. But he still looked at himself in the mirror without smiling so sometimes, Edward hugged him and showed him how beautiful he was. Behind him, Edward slowly put his hand under his flannel shirt and kissed him in the neck, holding it. Then he plunged his gaze into the reflection of Oswald, who wiggled. Edward caressed his belly, the other hand on his hip, and he gently raised his top to expose his torso. Oswald was silent as the grave and scrutinized Edward’s actions in the mirror.</p>
<p>"Do I go on?" He asked by placing his palms under his pectorals.<br/>"Yes" He breathed, sticking more to Edward.<br/>"Tell me if I’m going too far."</p>
<p>    Edward delicately titillated his nipples, roll them between his fingers and it had a talent for doing him shiver. He played a little more with these two pink points until the mayor of Gotham felt a strong warmth in his body. Oswald bent his knees, embarassed by this slight bump between his thighs.</p>
<p>"It's natural, my little bird" He reassured him by caressing his hair.<br/>"Can we stop?" He asked.<br/>"Of course, Oswald. Did you like it?"</p>
<p>He nodded in his arms and tiptoed to kiss him. Edward arranged his clothes and smoothed the few folds he had made on his pajamas At the same time he felt Oswald’s hardness against his leg and controlled himself to not rub it. He didn’t have to, he wanted to stop there for tonight and that was fine. He was proud of him, of his trust. Oswald said good night to him, smiling tenderly and locked himself in his room, burning.<br/>    He never thought he’d be so excited, attracted. It had already happened to him to have arousing thoughts but this time it was stronger and he wanted more. He hurried to throw his pajamas on the floor and almost stumbled when he climbed into his bed. Even naked, he was hot. He was hot for Edward. Without further ado, he grabbed his penis and gently caressed himself, with his eyes closed. He imagined Edward’s hand instead of his own, surrounding it entirely. Oswald accelerated his movements thinking of his chief of staff, his Edward, his Eddie he wanted with him, right now. He bit two of his fingers to silence his moans. He wanted everything from Edward, his hand, his tongue, his penis... One second after, he ejaculated while saying the name of his fantasy. He was motionless for a moment, bringing down the beating of his heart and then he limped to the bathroom to clean himself.</p>
<p>"Oswald?" Edward’s voice called him through the door. "Is everything okay?"<br/>"Yes yes, go back to bed."<br/>"May I come in?" He asked.<br/>"Wait a minute.... It’s good."</p>
<p>Oswald had put on his dressing gown and was ready to leave but as soon as he saw Edward just in his underwear, he was paralyzed.</p>
<p>"Do you need help?"<br/>"In fact... Can I sleep with you tonight?" He mumbled and approached him.</p>
<p>Edward took his hand and bring him to his room. He rubbed his back for long minutes but Oswald always seemed agitated.</p>
<p>"Edward" He began. "Can I touch you?" He asked timidly.<br/>"Sure, Mr. Mayor. You can touch me wherever you want."<br/>"Even there?" He added, pointing to his underwear.<br/>"Even there" He repeated, laughing a little.</p>
<p>    First, Oswald put his hands on his partner’s biceps and palpated them. Then he just put his fingers on his nipples but his eyes were drawn to his underwear. He pulled on the sides of his underwear and slipped this cloth along Edward’s legs. Oswald felt his cheeks burn but he looked intensely at his erection. Edward wanted so badly to be touched here, discover his body as he wanted to discover Oswald's.<br/>    When Oswald began to caress him, Edward panted with pleasure and asked him to continue. He used both his hands and massaged his crotch. Hearing Edward moan and begging him to not stop was driving him crazy. He gave him pleasure, desired him. When Edward spread through his hands, he was excited to have provoked this. Nygma was a little confused and they went to clean themselves. </p>
<p>"Are you naked under your dressing gown?" Edward asked while they were under the sheets.<br/>"Yes."<br/>"Can you take it off for tonight?" He continued.<br/>"I warn you, I'm going to be cold. You know, I'm modest but especially sensitive to the cold" He said.<br/>"Come and warm you in my arms" Edward whispered, removing his dressing gown.</p>
<p>Oswald wrapped himself around Edward and his long legs. He said him good night and kissed the tip of his pointed nose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Purple rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Edward was thrilled to go work at City Hall. He had spent a beautiful night and was on cloud nine. On the street, he explained to Oswald the importance of renewable energy created by Jeremiah and that the Narrows needed it. If he wanted to maintain his approval rating, he had to invest in it. But a few meters before arriving at the town hall, Edward snuck into a dark corner and kissed Oswald.</p>
<p>"We could be seen" The mayor worried.<br/>
"Then what? I don’t care" He replied, laying another kiss on his lips.</p>
<p>However, these two were famous in town and Oswald exploded with rage when he discovered the front page of newspapers and television: they had been seen.</p>
<p>"I told you!" He yelled, throwing a newspaper in his face.<br/>
"It was going to come out anyway" He replied. "Six months, Oswald. Six months you refuse to show yourself, six months you hide me!"<br/>
"I have no choice, Ed!"<br/>
"Yes you have it, you've always had it. What bothers you about our relationship becoming public?"<br/>
"I have many enemies in Gotham, they could use you against me."<br/>
"Oswald, I am the Riddler. Will you stop living because of them?"<br/>
"I don't know" He sighed.<br/>
"While Mr. Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot is thinking, I will answer to the press" He became angry when he slammed the door.<br/>
"Wait!"</p>
<p>A crowd of journalists were waiting outside the town hall, microphones in their hands and questions  burning their lips.</p>
<p>"The Mayor Cobblepot is not available. I will answer all your questions" He cynically said.<br/>
"Is it true that you have a relationship with the mayor?" One of the vultures said.<br/>
"I don’t know what you’ve heard or seen, but I’m just his chief of staff. That’s all."<br/>
"And the photos?"<br/>
"What pictures?" He replied, reflecting on his next words. "Oh you mean those pictures where the mayor and I just go to the city hall? Again, I’m just his chief of staff."<br/>
"A minute!" Oswald’s voice proclaimed, snapping his fingers. "You dare embarrass my friend, and I do not allow that! Well, any more questions?"<br/>
"Can you confirm Mr. Nygma’s version of the rumours about your relationship?"<br/>
"Mr. Nygma does a great job at City Hall" He began. "He always makes sure everything is done right, finding solutions that suit everyone and you can’t imagine the stack of files on his desk. But he made a mistake to protect me. So I admit he lied and I take full responsibility. Edward Nygma is my partner and now I address the gangs of the city: you cannot take him away from me because together, we are invincible! But the most important thing, citizens of Gotham, is your own good. People die every day on our streets, my people! I want to help you, saving you and all that thanks to the incredible intelligence of my chief of staff."</p>
<p>    During his speech, inhabitants gathered around the town hall and cheered him on. Edward had been quiet the whole time. He loved the Penguin’s excesses, his ideas made on impulse and he had only one desire, to go home and make love to him for the very first time. Oswald limped to his office and Edward ran after him. They locked themselves inside and he took him in his arms very strongly. He wanted him closer to him, his little mayor, his Oswald. He covered him with kisses all over his face until he sat in his chair. Then Edward fell himself between his thighs and caressed them tenderly. He slipped his pants down on his knees, as did his underwear. Oswald clung to the armrests, his legs spread and blocked by his clothes. He got hard in front of Edward, completely embarrassed and excited. Edward approached his penis and it had the effect of making him shiver.  He pressed it harder and harder, then took his glans between his lips, his tongue circling around. Oswald bent and whined, it was so exquisite... Then Edward began to suck all his dick, sometimes by rounding his cheek, sometimes by licking it from the base to the corona. Oswald opened his mouth wide but no sound came out. He opened his eyes wide, and as soon as Edward took it back, he closed them. He held the hair of his partner, caressing them until they were decoiffed so that they found their original curls. Without holding back too much, Oswald murmured his name several times and poured himself between his lips when he did a deep throat. He immediately fell back on his large chair, his hand lost in Edward’s curls. He raised his head towards him, the corners of his mouth covered with sperm. Immediately, Oswald wiped him with a tissue and limped to catch a jug of water. Edward thanked him kindly now that he was seated on his huge chair and seized Oswald in his lap.</p>
<p>"Did you enjoy it?" He asked.<br/>
"Yes, my love" He replied, rubbing the tip of his nose against his neck.<br/>
"Thank you for what you've done for me today. You've done everything for me."<br/>
"You should think more often of these three little words."<br/>
"Say it again. Thought by few but wanted by all. What am I?" He asked him with his low voice.<br/>
"I love you" Oswald whispered.<br/>
"I love you too, my little bird. And you've totally messed up my hair! I don’t like my curls."<br/>
"But they remind me of our meeting. When you helped me, you always left them like this, Eddie."<br/>
"If the mayor likes it" He sighed by giving him an Eskimo kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    This night, the sky was full of stars. It was rare in Gotham and Oswald’s eyes were indistinguishable under this glittering veil that covered the city. Tonight, he was ready. He had waited for the good one and only wanted to share this with Edward. The first and last. Just before going to the manor, he made it clear in the limo:</p>
<p>"I want to do it tonight" He said.<br/>
"Are you sure?"<br/>
"Entirely, this is the right time. Well, if you want it too."<br/>
"Yes, Oswald" He replied, caressing his shoulder. "I'm glad that you give this to me."</p>
<p>    They had not spoken the rest of the way and Oswald put his head against Edward. He ran his hand through his hair and neck. He would have take him in that car but poor driver who just wanted to finish his work day without attending their throes of passion. Naturally, Oswald took Edward to his room, hand in hand. His lover was surprised but could not help but have a little smile on his lips.</p>
<p>"I got this" Oswald articulated by pointing at a tube of lube and condoms.<br/>
"Well, where did you learn that?" He sneered.<br/>
"I'm a virgin, but I don't need books to know that" He mocked while lying on his bed. "Come!" He asked.</p>
<p>    Edward rushed into the arms of his Penguin, thirsting for him. He was hungry, terribly hungry but waited for Oswald’s pleasure to rise. They exchanged sweet kisses, sometimes carnal ones, until the mayor undressed his chief of staff. He felt more comfortable when his man was naked before him. It gave him time to get used to his nudity and he knew that Edward loved to be admired. No modesty and if Oswald wanted to see him naked, he would give him what he wanted.<br/>
Oswald loved touching his body, discovering it and learning it by heart. He could tell exactly where Edward’s moles were and the location of each of his veins. Then he asked him to undress him, amused to know that it would take some time. Between his jacket, his braces, his arm belts, his waistcoat, his tie, his shirt and above all, his white cotton suit! Edward didn’t see the end of it, but when he finally took off Oswald’s boxer, he was enthralled. Totally naked, they caressed each other, kissed each other, licked each other...<br/>
Oswald wanted him, his thighs wide apart for him. Edward was careful to lubricate his fingers and his lover. He refused to hurt him and make this unpleasant. They both had to be fulfilled and don't be frustrated for the pleasure of the other.</p>
<p>"First a finger" Edward began.</p>
<p>    He tickled his slit for a few moments until Oswald quivered. Softly, he pricked a phalanx while slowly moving it inside him. Then he continued and made his index finger disappear in Oswald’s butt. He immobilized it so that he would get used to this new feeling while kissing the inside of his thighs and his injured leg and then he resumed his deep caresses.</p>
<p>"We continue?" Edward asked. "Another finger?"<br/>
"Yes" He panted.<br/>
"That’s good?" He asked, making gentle movements with his two fingers.<br/>
"Harder, Ed..." He murmured.<br/>
"Oh, Mr. Penguin" He whispered in his ear by pressing on his prostate. "Here it's pleasant, isn’t it?" </p>
<p>    Oswald’s mouth deformed into a more or less rounded oval depending on the force Edward put in his fingers. He could feel all the fineness and length of his index and middle finger in him, burning in his secret den. Oswald wanted to go further and ordered Edward that it was time. But before his partner put on a condom, he left several warm kisses on his hard penis. Edward had never seen a scene so erotic and he blushed, Oswald lay on his back with his legs open to welcome him.<br/>
In fact, it had been a few days that Oswald wanted to do it. Edward had been so good to him since the beginning of their relationship, so caring and patient for him that he wanted to melt into this man’s arms. By a glance and a little grimace, he made Edward understand that it was necessary to add lubricant. He complied, massaging his anus and his own rod a little before rubbing it against the same tight entrance. He lightly pushed this sensitive door, it was raining outside and his host welcomed him under his umbrella, completely burrowed in Oswald. The latter pinched his lips together so hard and begged him to stand still. They looked at each other intensely, mad with desire and love, so while kissing languorously, Oswald gave the first pelvis stroke that threw Edward into a sensual dance with his thrust.<br/>
Oswald was lost in his high cries, his moans rose crescendo and tumbled as Edward raised the tone of his low voice. He penetrated him more and more, their chests practically stuck to each other. He moved aside the Penguin’s black strands on his moist forehead while Oswald enjoyed Edward’s curls falling again on his face. In the heat of the action, The Riddler put his hand on the mayor’s neck, squeezing it slightly but Oswald trusted him and knew how fascinated he was by this part of the body. So pale, so fragile and marked with hickeys. Edward relaxed his grip around his neck and grabbed his hips, trying to make them come. He infiltrated into the depths of his flesh, his intoxicating, powerful back-and-forth, and he enjoyed the obscene noises his body made against Oswald, his testicles flapping against his juicy and bouncy buttocks, waiting to be munched.</p>
<p>"Ed... Edward! Mmmh Eddie..." He moaned.<br/>
"Again, Os... Oswald! Call me..." He came.<br/>
"Riddler!" </p>
<p>    Edward’s gaze immediately darkened, a green glow before his eyes and he was so excited and on the verge of the explosion that he ejaculated by offering him a stunning pelvic thrust. Oswald let a last birdsong escape by coming on his belly. He rested for a moment, the ecstasy having reached him, while Edward gently withdrew from him, throw away his condom. Oswald tried to grab a tissue but his partner beat him by licking all the drops of his sperm. The Penguin found this hypnotizing and stared at him reaping all his sexual pleasure.</p>
<p>"I love you so much, my little bird" He whispered.</p>
<p>Oswald hid his face against his chest and mumbled an answer that warmed his heart.</p>
<p>"What is black and white and red all over?" Edward asked.<br/>
"What? Not now!"<br/>
"Come on, you know the answer" He continued.<br/>
"A newspaper" Oswald sighed.<br/>
"Wrong, a penguin blushing!"</p>
<p>Oswald immediately went as red as a beetroot but did not want to admit defeat.</p>
<p>"What's green and then red?" He asked.<br/>
"Easy, frogs in a blender" He replied.<br/>
"No, it's <em>The Riddler</em>" Oswald said, emphasising the last word.</p>
<p>    Edward’s cheeks and cheekbones turned pink in ways that were distinct. That nickname made his ego swell when Oswald said it. He had the impression that he slipped under his tongue and that he knew all his secrets. He was so grateful to his other himself who made him confess his feelings. Whatever personality took over, Oswald loved him more than anything in the world and it was mutual.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Martin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had made love. Oswald remembered this magical moment to never forget it. Edward had been gentle from beginning to end. He had felt respected, desired and loved by the man of his life. He wanted to do it again, but also introduce Edward to the most important people in the world. After their work day at the town hall, where they had spent their time smiling, and a quick detour to an old disused warehouse to settle their business with a gang, Oswald finally had the opportunity to talk to him about it.</p>
<p>"I would like you to meet my parents" He said.<br/>"Your parents? But..."<br/>"I know" He replied. "I mean their grave."<br/>"I can make cry as well as resurrect the dead. Created in an instant, I persist over and over again. What am I?" Edward asked.<br/>"I don’t know, a train?" He said, annoyed.<br/>"A memory, Oswald. Shall we go?"</p>
<p>    The Gotham Cemetery was on the outskirts of the city, after a hill in a large park. Gradually, Oswald became more and more stressed. It meant a lot to him, he had never brought anyone here. Months before, he had already come to tell his parents the news. Edward knew that Oswald often mourned at their graves and spoke to them. After crossing several gray alleys, they arrived before his family stele. Oswald was always very moved and squeezed Edward’s hand. He cleared his throat before making the introductions:</p>
<p>"Mother, father, this is Edward Nygma, my partner. I listened to you and followed my heart. He supports me, loves me and I’m proud of the man he is" He sniffed while he laid his lips on Edward’s hand.<br/>"Mrs. Kapelput, Mr. Van Dahl, I promise to cherish your son and make him happy. He saved my life more than once and I don’t know where I’d be if he hadn’t been there for me" Edward said.</p>
<p>    The Penguin, sensitive as he was, wept in his arms but this time it was tears of joy. He was relieved that this meeting went well and knew that he and Edward were forever. But he still had secrets and slip away for a few hours, letting Nygma finalize the preparations for the annual charity gala in honor of the Gotham Hospital that was taking place tonight. All the high society and the bourgeoisie of the city went there. It was the event not to be missed to be seen. <br/>    Edward had become an ace in the field. He knew what foods and drinks the rich and Oswald liked. It would also be an opportunity to see Jim and to tell him in person about their relationship. He also wondered about the secret activities of his partner but he had made him understand that he needed his inner sanctum and even if he was very curious, he refrained from questioning him.</p>
<p>"Be patient, with time he will tell you" He grumbled for himself and his alter ego.</p>
<p>    The evening began, everyone was all dressed up. Even Gordon and Bullock had made an effort. Edward also saw Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle, and Jeremiah Valeska and Ecco. They came and greeted him, and showed him their wedding ring. Edward could not believe it and addressed an knowing smile to Ecco. Jeremiah invited him and Oswald to the wedding next summer. During their discussion he tried to distinguish the faces he already knew and to memorize those that were unknown to him. Finally, the mayor made his entrance. He eagerly awaited this moment and was stunned when his partner showed himself in the large reception room.<br/>    The most chic outfit, clearly the most elegant of the evening and Edward was breathless when he noticed that he had put eye pencil and mascara on his butterfly-winged lashes. He also used purple eyeshadow to finish his look. He radiated so much that no one had seen who was behind him, a child. He found Edward and immediately ordered two glasses of champagne and a glass of orange juice.</p>
<p>"Don’t be shy, Martin. This is Edward Nygma, my partner."<br/>"What does that mean, Oswald?" He questioned.<br/>"Well, Martin is a good friend and he's playing in the orphanage orchestra tonight."<br/>"Is that your secret little escapades?" He said, gnashing his teeth.<br/>"You're right" He admitted. "I'll let you, my citizens are waiting for me."</p>
<p>But the little boy clung to Oswald’s leg.</p>
<p>"Martin, you can trust him. He’ll take good care of you, won’t he, Ed?" He gave him a threatening look.<br/>"Of course yes, Mr. Mayor" He said, offering his hand to the child. "We'll find you an ice cream?"</p>
<p>    Martin took his hand, gigantic in his tiny one. He would have preferred to stay with Oswald because he had been visiting him at the orphanage for a few months. At first, it was just to get informations and then little by little, Oswald wanted to spend time with him, learn more about him. He was Martin’s first friend and he didn’t want to cause him any trouble. In addition to being his only friend, Oswald was also the only person to show him tenderness. Martin didn’t really know what it was then Oswald had simply explained to him that it was all he could offer him. However, he did not understand why the mayor had tears in his eyes. Martin was sure of one thing, he liked Oswald. At the orphanage, he was very bored and sad then as soon as he saw him, he jumped with joy and ran towards him.</p>
<p>"You’re the kid who doesn’t talk? I remember you" He said. "Come, we’ll see what we can find in the kitchen."</p>
<p>Walking through the long corridors, Martin let go his hand. Edward wanted to take it back, but the boy pushed him away even more.</p>
<p>"If I lose you, Oswald will blame me forever then you stay close to me and don’t look at anyone, understand?"</p>
<p>    He nodded, impressed by his authority. In the kitchens, they came across gang members who supported Oswald but did not take The Riddler seriously. They pushed him but despite his threats, they laughed even more about him. Martin gave them a dark look as Oswald had taught him and kicked one of the two guys' shins. He grabbed the kid by the collar and if Oswald found out this, Edward would be dead.</p>
<p>"I can see but it wouldn’t help. My name sounds appetizing but my taste is horrible. What am I?" He asked.<br/>"Shut up, green man" He mocked.<br/>"A black eye" Edward replied with a punch.</p>
<p>Martin took the opportunity to struggle and seized Edward’s hand. Without further ado, they reached the reception room to alert the GCPD.</p>
<p>"Has anyone ever said they would do anything for you, Jim?" Oswald asked him. <br/>"I don’t think so, but your boyfriend is coming to us and it doesn’t look right."</p>
<p>    Indeed, Edward rushed towards them, Martin was in his arms to go faster. He put him down and explained the situation to them quickly. Oswald yelled at him when he learned that he had put his little protégé in danger. But suddenly, Martin wrote in his notebook that Edward had protected him and that he did not want them to fight over him.</p>
<p>"It’s not your fault, Martin" Oswald sighed. "You've been very brave."<br/>"Watch your allies" Edward said in his ear. "They don’t like me."<br/>"A little reminder will do them good" He replied, choosing his words well.<br/>"Yes, an... archery course."</p>
<p>   Martin looked at them without understanding the meaning of their sentences but perceived something else of which he was sure. He drew something on his notebook and showed it to them. They almost choked when they saw a man wearing a bowler hat, another gentleman beside him with a cane in his hand and a heart above them. </p>
<p>"Yes, Martin, “my partner” means my lover" Oswald explained. "I love him and he loves me. We even live together." <br/>"Don’t tell him all the details" Edward snorted by laying a chaste kiss on his lips.</p>
<p>Martin pushed Edward and forced Oswald to bend down to kiss him on the cheek. Then he stuck his tongue out to Nygma.</p>
<p>"Often hidden, I desire what I do not have. What am I?" Edward questioned him.<br/>"Ed, don’t bother him with your riddles."</p>
<p>But the little boy looked into the eyes of the man dressed in green before writing on his notebook his answer: “Jealousy”. Edward uttered an exclamation of enthusiasm and ruffled his curly hair.</p>
<p>"I like this kid!"<br/>"At least you have something in common" Oswald mumbled. "Tell me Ed, I have something to ask you. I would like you to come with me to visit Martin at the orphanage."</p>
<p>    Edward accepted, happy to please Oswald but he was also eager to spend more time with his little protégé. It was also time for him to join the orchestra, he was the pianist of the orphanage. He played a music by Paul de Senneville that Oswald had recommended to him,“Wedding of Love”. He was very proud and applauded him as a good father. The gala concluded on this emotional moment, all these children hoped to be adopted. Oswald insisted to drive Martin back to the orphanage but he didn't want to let him go.</p>
<p>"We’ll see him again in a few days" Edward consoled him.<br/>"I like that child" He whispered. "He looks like me..."<br/>"And he loves riddles" He added.<br/>"Ed" Oswald murmured. "You never talk to me about your parents."</p>
<p>    Immediately, Edward became tense and turned his gaze away, concentrating on the landscape unfolding before his eyes. He refused to answer and kept quiet until the manor. Oswald had felt that this subject was complex then to relax him, he massaged his shoulders, kissed them. Under the naughty gaze of his partner, he caressed his penis and his testicles. Oswald took pleasure in masturbating him, snatched him hoarse moans. This time he wanted to taste him, see what it did. He stood between his thighs and put out his tongue, staring at him with his two sapphires. Edward was in heaven. The King of Gotham was lapping him as if he had the most delicious ice cream in the world before him. Nygma couldn’t take it anymore, especially when Oswald sucked the tip of his dick while looking at him with his angel eyes. His sperm spilled into his mouth, and although he was surprised, he could smell the aftertaste of Edward. He swallowed without much effort, savoring all of him.<br/>    The following days Edward locked himself in his office at the manor. He was up to materials, assembled them, fired bullets at them, and even dumped chemicals into them. From time to time, Oswald heard exclamations of joy without understanding his scientific advances that put him in this state. But what the mayor feared was that Edward would isolate himself because of his questions about his parents. He couldn’t help but think that this distance was his fault and he felt bad about it. Even though it was his home, he timidly knocked on the door of his laboratory. He listened and heard some hasty steps, some swear words and the sounds of closets slamming. Finally Edward opened the door, but just enough to show his face.</p>
<p>"Yes?" He said, clearing his throat.<br/>"Is everything all right?" Oswald asked.<br/>"Yes... No! I have work to do" He replied, closing the door.<br/>"Wait!" He alarmed, blocking it with his bruised leg. <br/>"Oswald, your leg!"<br/>"I don’t care" He gnashed. "Open the damn door, Edward!"<br/>"I can’t and take off your leg" He worried.<br/>"Did I do something wrong?" He finally let go by removing his leg.<br/>"No, of course not, but don’t interrupt me when I’m working. I’ll show you tonight, okay?"</p>
<p>    Oswald surrendered on this one and trusted him. That’s right, he didn’t do anything wrong. It was Edward who refused to talk about his parents, his family. He didn’t want to force him to speak, but he hated not knowing the truth. He knew everything about Gotham and the questions he didn’t have answers to were all about Edward. He made a desperate phone call to Barbara but she knew no more than he did. Then he had a not very honest idea but it was the method he preferred the most to use.</p>
<p>"Jim, my friend!" He exclaimed as he entered the GCPD. "I need a very small service" He whispered when he was in front of him.<br/>"You cannot come here, ask for anything and receive him on a silver platter" Gordon gnashed his teeth and pulling him into his office.<br/>"In fact, that’s exactly what I was hoping. Come on, Jim, I just want a file. It’s not much. In exchange, you will obtain some valuable information about... The Court of Owls" He whispered theatrically.<br/>"Which file?" Jim accepted.<br/>"Edward Nygma" He said. "I know what you’re going to say, but don’t ask questions. Do your job, this file against my information" He added resolutely.</p>
<p>    Gordon came back a few minutes later, a thin file in his hands. He had a little trouble finding it in the archive room, as if it had been hidden. Oswald seized it like a vulture, his claws sharp on it and almost forgot to inform him about the Court of the Owls. Immediately, Oswald rushed into his car but despite all his efforts to get this file, he learned nothing new about The Riddler. He threw a fit of anger in his limo. Nothing, he knew nothing about Edward’s past, his adolescence, his childhood and it enraged him! But he couldn’t get him out of his head. This man amazed him, made him addicted and he wanted everything from him. He had thought he would lose him by revealing his love to him, but since their meeting, he had immediately noticed him and knew that he would be important in his life. But even with all his mysteries and riddles that annoyed him, Oswald desired him.<br/>    When he came back to the manor, he limped as he could up to the living room and spread himself out on the sofa, with his hand between his legs. At this hour Edward was still busy in his office but he was careful to not make too many noises. He freed his hard penis from his underwear and caressed frantically himself by throwing his head back, his other hand covering his eyes. He breathed louder as if he was breathless and struggled to get enough oxygen to whisper the name of his invisible lover.</p>
<p>"Oswald?" Edward’s voice exclaimed.   </p>
<p>The Penguin immediately jumped and covered himself as he could but he did not manage to say a single word. Then The Riddler threw himself on him and surrounded his cock with his big hand.</p>
<p>"Oswald, I can do it for you if you want" He whispered by gently caressing his crotch.<br/>"Ah... Edward... your hand is so hot" He panted.<br/>"You are burning, Mr. Mayor. And if I press here, is it pleasant?" He asked, clutching his head of the penis.<br/>"Mmmh..." He purred "Faster, Ed!"<br/>"Patience, you will have to ask me more kindly" He said, masturbating him superficially.<br/>"Ed, please!"<br/>"Oh very well, Mr. Penguin" He blew in his ear while accelerating the rhythm.<br/>"Ed... I love you so much – mmh... You and your riddles!" He moaned.</p>
<p>    Edward drank his statements by offering him what he wanted and brought him to enjoyment. He had not planned this for the evening but when he had seen Oswald in such a lust, as much abandoned to his pleasure, he could not prevent himself from joining him. After all, he called him wildly. Now that Oswald was resting calmly on the sofa, Edward revealed to him his research. He had spent the last few days building a splint for the Penguin leg, which was made to the millimeter for him and resisted all kinds of shock. He helped him set it up and Oswald was extremely touched. He bent his knee more loosely than before and found that the pain was almost imperceptible. He felt a little silly to have tried to snoop through his partner's belongings while he prepared for him this beautiful surprise. Oswald kissed him warmly but could not help but ask him questions about his past.</p>
<p>"I need to know" He began. "Are you ever going to tell me about this?" He asked, laying his hand on his knee.<br/>"It’s complicated" He replied after a short moment and putting his glasses on his nose. "My mom left home very early and my dad, my dad took it out on me. It’s easier to hit your kid than a boxing champion" He laughed nervously. "I have no family but you, Oswald. And I want to build one with you."<br/>"Ed, I am so sorry..."<br/>"Don’t be, I left quickly and I prefer to forget it. I have you and that's enough for me" He said, laying a gentle kiss on his lips.<br/>"Did you say that you wanted to start a family?" Oswald repeated, with mischievous eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A year had passed since they met. They were happy together and Oswald had achieved his goal: to lead the two worlds of Gotham. He couldn’t hope for more. So yes, he had experienced some disputes with Edward but he loved him very much. They had learned to communicate, to forgive themselves and nobody had succeeded in separating them. They loved to love, cuddle in the morning and sleep peacefully. Edward had kept his promise, spent time with Martin in the last few months. He saw him sometimes with Oswald but also alone. Martin was going to be 11 next week. For Oswald, time was passing too fast.</p>
<p>"Edward, can you come into the living room? I have to talk to you" He exclaimed at the bottom of the stairs.<br/>"I'm coming" He replied, putting aside his scientific experiments.</p>
<p>Oswald heard a slight boom and a smell of smoke accompanied the arrival of Edward who was still wearing his scientific glasses.</p>
<p>"Do not blow up my father’s house" He warned.<br/>"Everything is under control. Easy-peasy, Ozzie. I listen to you."<br/>"Sit down, please" He asked as he also sat on the couch. "You’re getting along very well with Martin, aren’t you? And our relationship is strong."<br/>"Yes, but what do you mean?"<br/>"Well, I was wondering if we could...if you and I could... adopt him" Oswald said.</p>
<p>    Edward had never imagined his life like this. For a long time, he had repulsed and ignored his sexuality and then fell in love with Oswald, madly in love. But he never imagined a father’s life, a family life. At that moment he felt his alter ego reappear and mock him, how scared he was. He could even see him, leaning against the fireplace. Oswald noticed that he was staring at the void, with his lips pinched, and he knew that this look was not good. Edward rose, his knees trembled, and defied his other himself. “Pathetic, Ed” he repeated over and over like an old broken record. Oswald had the impression of disturbing him but Edward retained him when he wanted to leave him alone. He caught him by the waist while not cutting eye contact with The Riddler. </p>
<p>"Stay in my head" Edward said, pressing Oswald harder and harder against him. "You are a part of me and we are going to be a wonderful father to Martin."</p>
<p>    Oswald’s face lit up and he took the adoption papers out of his jacket. In the heat of the moment, he had anticipated, whatever Edward’s answer was. The latter sighed with relief when he saw his double personality evaporate and when he turned to Oswald, he was soothed to find his two shining pearls. He would really do anything for him.</p>
<p>    On Martin’s birthday, they visited him at the orphanage. Everything had been settled with the director a few days before. They were so eager to reveal this to the little boy but at the same time they felt a certain excitement and a lot, a lot of stress. On his way to Martin’s room, he felt that something was different. Of course, it was his birthday but the two men seemed tense. At the footboard he found gift packages, one was a jigsaw puzzle by Edward and the second a ring that hid a very discreet blade.</p>
<p>"What? He must learn to defend himself. And I've already taught him the basics of the dagger" He explained because of the accusing gaze of his partner.<br/>"Oswald! He is eleven years old!" He grumbled. "Come on, Martin, we have something very important to show you." </p>
<p>    Martin hugged them to thank them for their gifts and sat around the table with them. Oswald lit the candles on the cake and with Edward they sang happy birthday. He whispered to him to make a wish before he blew on all his candles. Edward and Oswald clapped and then they handed him an envelope. </p>
<p>"Open it, Martin" The mayor said.</p>
<p>    He looked at them in turn and decided to open it carefully. He read the first lines in his head and quickly recognized what it was. It was adoption papers in his name and they only needed their signatures. Martin was turned upside down. He did not know if his prayers had been heard, but they were coming true. They were all very moved and each in turn signed, sealing their new life forever. Martin trembled because of his crying and jumped into their arms. Edward carried him and the three stayed close together in a long embrace. They left hand in hand and Oswald had the joy of showing him the manor and letting him take his bearings. They were going to make everything perfect for Martin. A room had been arranged in a summary way and they took advantage of the following days to decorate it as he wished. Little by little, they found their marks and adored their life as young dads. </p>
<p>    One morning they received an unexpected visit. A man named Joseph presented himself to them. He was Edward’s cousin and he recognized him despite the little memory he had of him. They invited him to stay for dinner that same evening and together they began to remember the stupid things they had done as children. Edward had distant flashbacks, as if his memory had deliberately erased the good moments of his childhood.</p>
<p>"I learned that you became a father. I should have contacted you earlier, I’m sorry. But when I heard the news, I didn’t want your son to have a lack of... you know, family."<br/>"I didn't try to find you either, I'd forgotten you" Edward confessed.<br/>"I can understand. So where is his mother?" He joyfully asked. <br/>"He has none. In fact, we are his two fathers" Oswald replied, after the embarrassment of his partner. </p>
<p>    Joseph continued the conversation as if nothing had happened by telling them his life. He was a teacher at the school where Martin went and gradually, Oswald and Edward put aside their distrust. He was a nice man who loved to make jokes and hoped to bring some joy to Gotham. Their daily life was finally peaceful and they built their family life together. Martin solicited Edward a lot for piano lessons and he made sure that his son would never be bored. Oswald spent time at city hall, but every night he stayed with Martin. This child had a desire to be the best in all areas and especially at school. In truth, Edward had been afraid that Oswald would distance himself from him, but on the contrary, he was eager for caresses.<br/>    On the evening of his birthday, Edward and Martin gave him a very nice surprise. Both on the piano, they had rehearsed a lot for this moment. Then his partner sang a song and Oswald immediately recognized this song which had been engraved in his memory since his birth:</p>
<p>
  <em>"The fire has gone out, wet from snow above. But nothing will warm me more, than my, my mother's love. I light another candle, dry the tears from my face. Nothing can protect me more than my mother's warm embrace. The path ahead is dark, so dark I cannot see. But I will not fear cause my mother looks over me".</em>
</p>
<p>Oswald was very moved, cried obviously and they had an excellent evening together. Between Edward’s cousin and Oswald’s work, they had difficulties to have a calmly moment.</p>
<p>"How do you know about this song?"<br/>"You speak in your sleep" He explained.<br/>"Oh, I see. It was my mother’s lullaby" He confessed.<br/>"She would be very proud of you and Martin, I’m sure."</p>
<p>    Edward took Oswald’s face into his hands and at first only brushed his lips against his own. Slowly he kissed them, alternating between sweet kisses and the most languorous. Oswald let himself melt between his arms and his heart was about to explode.<br/>    That night they all slept together, Martin in Oswald’s arms. Every time he had a nightmare, he used to stay in the arms of his penguin daddy. Edward would also have liked their son to come against him, but he preferred to let him come to him. He showed his weaknesses only to Oswald and reserved to him all his curious questions. But even if that night he had not had a nightmare, he hid himself against Oswald and Edward wisely waited for Martin to claim his presence.</p>
<p>    Time passed, the conflicts between the gangs had resumed but the army of Penguin and Riddler was stronger than ever. They got beat up sometimes, risked their lives, but they made sure that Martin never entered this world. For now, they had made the choice to hide their life from him as criminals and for their son, Oswald was the mayor of the city and Edward his assistant. So when they came home covered in wounds, they just told him that some bad people wanted to hurt them but that they would always come home for their Martin. When he was thirteen, and though he was mute, only his gaze was enough to tell them how happy he was. Joseph was his mathematics teacher and he went at Joseph's home every Wednesday afternoon while his parents dealt with some dangerous business. Sometimes they had time just for them and took advantage of it to make love without holding back from moaning and enjoying very strongly. Edward caressed the belly of his partner, or rather of his husband now. They were married last fall, Edward proposed to him. He was Edward Nygma Cobblepot now and their wedding was the happiest day of his life. Oswald had not spared no expense for the ceremony and Gotham would never again experience a marriage as beautiful, moving and luxurious as theirs.</p>
<p>"You’ve been gaining weight lately, my darling" Edward noticed, grasping his love handles. "Are you giving birth soon?"<br/>"Shut up, idiot!" He took offence.<br/>"Oh no, I love your curves, Ozzie" He apologized. "My little bird must prepare to give birth again" He teased.<br/>"What do you mean?"<br/>"For nine months, I kept warm. Expected of everyone when I am desired and yet I will be worried for you all my life. Who am I?"<br/>"Edward, when are you going to understand that I hate riddles and especially yours?" Oswald replied.<br/>"A child, I want a second child" He said.</p>
<p>    Oswald turned to him, his little crooked smile. With Martin, they went to the orphanage in Gotham and explained to him that he would soon be a big brother. All they did was observe the children playing in the schoolyard when all of a sudden, they spotted a little girl about seven years old who was climbing a tree.</p>
<p>"Miss" Oswald spoke. "It’s dangerous what you do."<br/>"Go up with me" She replied, ignoring his remark.<br/>"I cannot, I limp" He explained, pointing to his splint.<br/>"So if I fall, you catch up to me" She laughed, going up even higher.<br/>"She's not faint-hearted that little girl" Edward whispered before joining her as he could on a branch. "Hi, my name is Edward and you?"<br/>"Gertrud!"</p>
<p>    Oswald opened his eyes wide and secretly pointed out to his husband by tapping the ground with his cane, to continue talking to her. They learned that she had been here since she was three years old and that her aunt had taken care of her because her parents had died. However, she was a very old lady and she had been quickly carried off.</p>
<p>"Will you join me? I’m a little afraid of heights" Edward said, going back to a lower branch.<br/>"No, this man is strange" She replied, pointing to Oswald.<br/>"Strange?" They choked at the same time.<br/>"Yes, he's too old to climb into the tree."<br/>"Young lady, I’m not old. I just have a handicap" He said. "Now get off!"</p>
<p>    His authoritarian tone even addressed Edward, and without any more prayer, Gertrud also listened to him. He introduced her to Martin and the four of them talked. The little girl was very talkative and expressive, she said everything she thought. She also wanted a family and even planned to run away from the orphanage if no one adopted her. Oswald and Edward were aware that it was very fast but despite her good mood, this child desperately wanted to have a family.<br/>    When they returned to the manor, they discussed it with Martin and agreed to adopt her as soon as possible. Oswald would even put pressure on the establishment if he had to. So they regularly saw little Gertrud and she already called them dad. Two months later, she officially became their daughter. Joseph had been the first to know and although he already wanted to spend time with her, he understood that Oswald and Edward stayed with her first. They discovered a clever, pranksy child perched all the time on the shoulders of her daddy Edward. </p>
<p>    Their busy life as parents, they agreed to leave their children to Joseph for the weekend. It had been a long time since they had enjoyed this calm at home and on their way back after their day’s work, Oswald was holding on as he could. But in the limo, he can't hold himself back and ensuring that the tinted window separated them from the driver, he untied Edward’s zipper and laid his rigid penis bare. He took it between his lips vigorously, with his mouth full and sucked it, made him a blowjob. Edward dreamed of that fellatio in the back of the limo. He grabbed Oswald’s hair and contained his moans. But it was too good, too strong and he couldn’t control his screams. Oswald was heavy-handed but they already arrived at the manor just before he came. Nevertheless, the Penguin licked his lips, looking at him lovingly, and Edward barely had time to get dressed that he pulled him into their room. <br/>    It was rare that Oswald was so excited but now nothing stopped him and he jumped on his husband by kissing him with every layer of clothing removed. He was already beginning to want to take him in his mouth but he also wanted to please him so they laid so that he could suck it again, the same for Edward. Oswald was above him and his face became crimson when he realized that they were making a sixty-nine. In this position, they felt pleasure and gave it at the same time. Edward took the opportunity to massage his partner’s butt and he even slipped a finger inside. Oswald moans so loudly, but his partner's penis made them weaker. They felt coming little by little, the heat they knew so well now invaded them but only Edward ejaculated while Oswald was held back. He did not intend to stop but he let him rest a little before continuing. </p>
<p>"Ed, I want to make love to you" He whispered.<br/>"Gladly, Mr. Mayor" He replied. "Like last time? You liked that position very much."<br/>"Yes, turn yourself, my love."</p>
<p>    Edward obeyed him, with a very naughty look, and turned his horny butt towards Oswald. He inserted himself a finger to excite him and whispered his first name, begging him to come into him. The mayor of Gotham prepared his husband well, going so far as to spread him with three fingers as it was what Edward loved. He turned him upside down every time he went back and forth, making him scream with pleasure until he begged him to savagely penetrate him. So Oswald took him in doggy-style, absorbing every sound that came out of Edward’s throat. He lost himself in his pleasure, feeling completely tight inside his partner. He loved to dominate him like this, to take him when he begged him so hard and when he was about to faint, his voice mingled between his orgasm and his sobs.<br/>    He struck hard inside Edward, riding him until he too lost all his faculties to think and abandoned himself totally at this powerful and fast pace. The penis of Oswald in him drove him crazy and he was only hearing the voice of The Riddler in his head without knowing if he was really him or his who demanded Oswald to continue to make love to him so strongly. He took possession of him, did not hesitate to sink deep into him and how exciting it was to be take by the King of Gotham. <br/>    His pelvic thrust did not stopped and Edward’s legs trembled. He nearly fell completely on the bed several times but Oswald always caught up to him and he jammed his knees between Edward's, his hands on Edward’s hips.</p>
<p>"It’s so good, Oswald" He let go, pinching his lips. "Mmmh Oswald, again..."<br/>"What “again”?" He whispered in his ear by immobilizing himself.<br/>"Take me hard!" He ordered, impaling himself on his dick.<br/>"You little pervert" He said him, resuming his sustained movements. "Ed... let me come inside you" He added in a jerky rhythm.<br/>"Go on, give me everything" He said between his own moans.</p>
<p>    Oswald came by giving him a violent pelvic blow and he deposited in him all his flow until the last drop. Edward felt as if he was flying like fireworks and collapsed at the same time as his orgasm had taken him. He barely had the strength to stand up and Oswald had to help him because he desperately wanted to kiss him.<br/>    Suddenly, Edward grabbed his buttocks, he found them so attractive and his eyes often looked at them, especially when he wore tight pants. He spread them gently and under the insistent gaze of the mayor, he began to kiss them, to bite them and starve as he was, he licked his anus and reaped the sweet cries of the Penguin. He wriggled under him, his legs spread and held in the air by Edward. He had raised him well to lick him perfectly and despite his extreme modesty, Oswald was both embarrassed and excited to be taken like this. Inside, all he wanted was Edward to fuck him like the capricious boy he was. The Riddler made him pass over him and he inserted himself inside him at length, looking at him intensely. Oswald quickly reached the high notes and almost forgot to breathe sometimes because he loved this feeling of fullness. He wanted to put his head against Edward’s shoulder, but Edward blocked him by holding his neck to force him to look only at him as he pushed himself deeper and deeper into him. He picked up the pace because he knew that in those moments Oswald was in tatters and he was losing his whole head. “Ed, Ed!” he cried for long minutes until, without warning, his p	artner brought him to the seventh heaven, spreading himself out in him. </p>
<p>    For a moment they dozed off and dreamed without worrying about the stained sheets while they were in another world. When they woke up, they decided to take a bath together to rest. Edward poured hot water and Oswald settled between his thighs. His partner cleaned his back and his whole body too and he did the same with him. His partner cleaned his back and his whole body too and he did the same with him. Oswald enjoyed being surrounded by foam and in his husband’s arms he relaxed. The warm water also soothed his leg and Edward surrounded his body with his big arms while caressing his chest.  </p>
<p>"I love you so much, Oswald" He whispered as he put his head on his shoulder.<br/>"I love you too, Ed" He murmured tenderly, revealing his neck.</p>
<p>    Edward kissed it gently and then put a hickey on Oswald’s thin, pale skin. He shuddered and spread his legs to let him gently grasp his penis and surrounded him in his warm palm. He slightly pinched his nipples at the same time while caressing his wet crotch. He did it very softly, sometimes pressing a little harder because he knew that Oswald loved this slow and sensual rhythm, that he took care of him entirely.<br/>    Then he brought Edward's hand to his lips and simply kissed his wedding ring, cherishing this moment of pure happiness. Oswald recalled the day when he had said yes to him for life, when they had promised love, fidelity and loyalty in good and bad times, forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>